A Love That Might Never Be
by Prussiakira
Summary: When Taiwan meets Hong Kong in school and falls in love, China finds out and tries to put a stop to it. China wants to marry Taiwan will Taiwan and Hong kong continue to love? rated T to be safe. my grammar sucks, i know.


Author: HI~ this is my first fanfiction I've written, so please take it lightly.

Once apon a time, countries, before they grew up and ruled the world, they first studied in a High School called "Earth". There, they met other countries, made allies, enemies, and lovers. Here is a story of a forrbiden love, by yours truly.  
>This story is all about Taiwan, and a boy, well, you'll know him a bit later.<br>Reader, enjoy! :3

'Earth High School, lunch time'

"Leichtenstein! Can you please get off that tree?"

"Come on, but Taiwan, the ribbon switzerland gave me is in those branches!"

"Ugh. I'll be going near you, so don't mo-"

"TAIWAN!"

"Taiwan, taiwan? Can you hear me?"

"liee..chten...steiin.. What happened?"

"you stepped on a weak branch, and fell."

"but the floor's concrete, how can I have no injury?"

Suddenly, a boy taiwan's age appeared behind the tree. He had bandages all over, but those brown eyes literally glittered in the sunlight, and that silky black hair that seemed like it was swaying along with the dancing sakura petals.  
>Taiwan blushed and crawled 50 meters away.<p>

"WHO ARE YOU? STRANGER!"

"Taiwan, don't you remember him? He's our classmate, Hong Kong."

"WHAT!"

"Come on, Taiwan. He's your seatmate. How can you forget?"

"Duh, I know that, don't you get it, Liechtenstein? Why would a hot guy like him save me?"

Liechtenstein chuckled abit, and Taiwan was shocked about what she just said.

"NO NO NO NO, You're getting the wrong idea, Hong kong. Uh.. Just a few days back I saw that you had a fe-fever, that's all."

"Hmp."

Hong Kong just walked away, leaving a small note on the floor.

'Meet me later at the roof top after school. Alone.'

"Ooh, Taiwan's just got a boyfriend!"

XXXXD

Taiwan's POV

After that whole 'I-fell-and-hong-kong-saved-me-and-left-a-note' thing.. I did not stop thinking..  
>Thinking about those brown eyes... That silky brown hair... And how he said the word 'Hmp.' to me.. It was just like a fairy tale.. Probably I should tell Iggy about this... Never mind.<p>

"TAIWAN!" My teacher, Ms. Tohru said. Wait, I should be answering that.

"Veh~" I said to her.  
>WTH Why did I say that?<br>It was probably because I was still in my fairy tale. Oh well.

"TAIWAN! Principal's office, NOW!" And so, I snapped out of it.  
>OMG. It was only now I realized I was in school! Now everyone's looking at me!<p>

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I went deep red and slammed my head and my arms like a pretzel with cheese on the table..  
>What should I do? I looked at my right to see hong kong emotionless.. And to my left, Norway emotionless too! Why am I surrounded by emotionless guys!<p>

"It's okay, Taiwan~san, everyone will forget it.. Someday..."

"Yeah.. I just hope so.. Liechtenstein."

"TAIWAN! Principal's office, NOW!"

"Hai.."

Damn. Do I really need to go to the principal's office now? I was in the middle of thinkin-oph!  
>This weird buff guy went straight through me! He had a big scarf... And a long jacket. He just passed by, without a word. There people here are really weird!<p>

As I head straight torwards the door... I felt chills through my body... But then I realized that the aircon was pointing directly at me. Damn. These people should work on the airconditioning.  
>Never mind. Go straight to the point.<br>As I was about to hold the door.. The door opened by itself! It opened like a sliding door.. Good thing 'cause I was supposed to pull the door..

"Welcome, Taiwan."

"Uhhh.. Hi?"

"I am principal Ciel Phanthomhive. And this is my assistant, Sebastian Michaelis. I have heard from Ms. Tohru that you have been daydreaming in class, am I wrong?"

"... No."

"Alright. Let's get this done quickly. Sebastian, get Taiwan some tea."

"Yes, my Lord."

"Here is your tea." Mr. Sebastian said to me. But I had this weird feeling he was different. See? This school is a weeiirr~dooh.

"Okay, Taiwan good thing we got this quick. So you are a straight A student, majoring in technology.. Good girl. For now, I won't be giving you a sanction. For now. But the next time.. I won't be reconsidering anything. Got that?"

"uhh.. Yes! Yes, principal phanthomhive!"

"okay. It's 15 past dismissal, so get going."

Shoot. Hong kong's letter.  
>Damn you Ciel.<p>

So I ran quickly to the rooftop.. Avoid all sorts of people like liechtenstein, china, and japan.

So I ran up the stairs as quickly as possible, and kicked off the roof's door.  
>There, I saw Hong Kong, looking out the barrier.. With his hair flying.. More like dancing.. With the wind. Once he heard the door slam back, He turned to my direction and smiled. His smile was so gentle, so calm and relaxing.. And His eyes like jewels..<br>He started walking torwards me.. But he went to far.. I started walking backwards.. And I hit my head! Hong kong's still walking torward me... What will he do?

xxx3

He slammed his hand on the wall on top of my head and he was just too near for me I pushed him away! But he grabbed for my hip and pulled his body nearer to mine!  
>I could smell his scent... It was just so.. Heavenly.. If only I could stay in this position forever... 3 He let go of the hands on the wall and the one on my hip, and he held my face.. With his smooth hands.. i held my breath as i felt his warm lips on mine. my eyes widened with surprise. we stayed in that position for a few seconds before i pulled away. i ran about 10 feet away from him before i hit the railing of the roof.<p>

"w-what was that about!" i said

"Hmmm... Nothing." hk said.

I felt a connection... Well i guess he feels the.. Same way.. But this is just to sudden! But I dont want him to go to another girl...

"hold my hand." he added.  
>"what?"<br>"I said, Hold my hand."  
>"but.."<br>"but what?"  
>"i.. I... I.."<br>"you what?"  
>"DAISUKI, BAKA!"<p>

I guess from hong kong's reaction that he was suprised..

" i love you too.. Idiot."

He walked torwards me again, but slower this time..  
>As he put his hand on the railing and another on my cheek, i felt his lips once more.<br>We were kissing with the sunset, i could tell you.

Author: ... Sorry for the errors! I'll do better next time~ please review/ comment, if you would like this story to countinue.  
>SPOILER.<br>nah, i won't put any.  
>OHO~ XD tatah~<p> 


End file.
